Yōso no kami: God of the elements
by Naruto no Uchiha
Summary: What if Naruto met kyuubi before a mob of villagers beat him up and leave him unconscious/ What if Minato was the son of Madara Uchiha and Kushina the daughter of Hashirama Senju and they have a little son/ pairing Naruto x harem / Strong Naruto, Smart Naruto Sharingan and Rinnegan Naruto (it has been adopted by Typhlosionblaze1)
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**This is my first fan fiction any review wold be appreciated **

**Chapter 1 A new love**

"Get the demon brat!" Shouted a villager

"Make him pay for killing our families!" said another

The villagers of Konoha were chasing a 5 years old boy. His name was Naruto Uzumaki . Said boy had been running from the mob of 20 citizens , 6 chunins , and 4 jounins while crying out from frequent stabs and slashes that hit his back.

"We got you demon brat!" One shouted while cornering Naruto. He cowered as he saw the mobs take out different weapons and tools.

"Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu( Fire Release : Great Fire Ball Jutsu)"shout a chunin

Naruto's screams of pain was drowned out by the giant ball of fire.

* * *

**==Naruto's mindscape==**

He slowly but surely lost hope till he awakened in a sewer.

"**Come Here little boy I won't harm you**" Naruto heard a demonic voice echo throughout the sewer. Naruto followed the voice till he reached a locked cage with a kanji for seal written on it. a giant fox went up to the bars , and eyed its warden.

"**Sorry I am the reason that the people in this village beats you and hate you, I get caught in a genjutsu to attack this foolish village**" The fox said with apathy.

"W-Who ar-are you?" Naruto barely managed to stutter thinking that he wold get hurt again.

The fox sighed, "**I'm the Kyuubi No Yoko brat... And you are my jailor i have been sealed into you by your father, the Yondaime Hokage**." The information was too much for naruto's undeveloped brain so he reacted the only way he could, he fainted.

Naruto Awoke with a view of an attractive looking girl looking about 18 years old with long crimson red hair, creamy slender legs and a C-cup breast, 9 orange and large tailes. Naruto had a blush as red as hair hair as he managed to stutter out a few words "erm , w-who a-are yo-you miss?"

**"My name is Natsumy A.K.A Kyuubi no Yoko and you are my cutie little jailor"**She said calmly. Naruto on the other side look at her in shock earnin a giggle from her.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki"said Naruto smiling at the vixen

"**Naaaaruuuto-kuuuun could you please change this place I don't like the sewer" **she ask playfully earning a blush from the little blond.

"Ok Nat-chan hold on a minute"said Naruto trying to focus. Earning a blush from the vixen because of the nickname.

* * *

**==Few seconds later ==**

Then appear a big waterfall, a little lake and some trees near to that lake was a medium sized mansion inside the mansion was medium sized kitchen 1 master bedroom with furniture and a private bathroom in front of the kitchen was 3 couches and a table , and a big T.V.

Natsumy's eyes widen because of the place that Naruto made for her, so she run at him and brought him to a passionate kiss on the lips making Naruto blush as a tomato, but 2 or 3 seconds later he start to kiss her back, a few minutes pass and she broke the kiss with a blush.

"**Sorry that I stole your first kiss but it was my first too and also the way to say thank you"**Natsumy said with a little of shame.

"Nat-chan you don't have to apologize because I kinda like you" Naruto said blushing and looking down because of the shame.

Natsumy was happy because she like it too but other part of her said that it was wrong to feel something for her jailor "_**Why do I feel this?, It bad to feel this for him at the end he will die like the others that I care for**__" _Natsumy though wile looking down, Naruto notice that.

"Nat-chan sorry if I said something wrong, if there's anything that I can do to make you smile I would do it because I love your smile"Naruto sate with a foxy grin and with a not big blush.

Natsumy was taken back by the complement from the blond but then she got a warm feeling in her heart she close her eyes and sit down resting by a tree, she didn't say anything and Naruto was feeling bad because he thinks it was his fault

"Natsumy I think that it's better that I go back to the normal world and let you think or whatever you are doing" Naruto said looking down feeling bad because the only person that cared about him was now silent and don't even looking at him.

Natsumy hear that and feel bad for not saying anything at him after he declared at her, and she didn't correspond at him.

"Well I suppose that I will see you the next time I get beat up by the villagers" he said with a sad smile in his face almost a frown.

At the moment he said that she feel worse than she was because of the beat that he get because of her.

**"No Naruto-kun don't go for now stay with me for a wile, please"**she beg at him to stay for a wile.

"Ok Natsumy I gonna stay for a wile I don't feel to get beat just yet " with that he sat next to her resting his back on the tree closing his eyes.

**"Naruto-kun please call me Nat-chan I like that nickname"**She tell him wile resting her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe later Natsumy I feel more like resting "he said trying to sleep.

**"Naruto-kun what do you said if I train you?"**she ask him waiting for a positive answer.

"You know how to convince me don't you"he said with a smile on his face

**"it doesn't costs much to convince you my love"**Whispering the last part, she start kissing his neck earning a moan from him then he turn his face and bring her in a passionate kiss, then he start to lick her lips, like asking permission to get inside her mouth, the one that she gave him with happiness making the kiss more passionate few minutes later they broke the kiss only leaving a trail of saliva between them.

**"For now, talk to the old monkey and tell him that you want to go to the academy to become a ninja to protect yourself also tell him to use the ****Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)**** to defeat the paperwork, we are going to continue this fun when you become a chunin" **she said with a wink and a smile.

"Okay I am going to become a chunin only to continue this, but I am not using that stupid mask again the same with the orange jumpsuit that scream 'KILL ME' again"he said an start to disappear.

* * *

**==Konoha hospital==**

The sandaime hokage was in a chair with his chin resting on his hand waiting the blond to wake up but then he look that the blond eyes were open looking at the ceiling.

"Naruto-kun how are you feeling my boy?"ask with concern the hokage

"I am feeling better hokage-jiji but I want to ask you why you didn't tell me that my father's was the Yondaime Hokage the same person that seal the Kyuubi no Yoko in me but don't worry I won't look for revenge the only thing that I want to go to the academy to become stronger to protect myself"said Naruto with a emotionless face

"That sounds good to me you will start the academy in 2 weeks Naruto-kun" said sarutobi with a surprise tone

"Also I want to change this stupid jumpsuit"said Naruto with an annoyed tone

"I knew that you weren't a lost cause whit that orange monstrosity"said sarutobi with anime tears.

"I need you to go with me because they don't want to sell me anything"said with angry the little boy

"Okay rest for now and tomorrow we are going to buy new clothes for you" said the old hokage as he left the room.

"Jiji wait a minute"Naruto said getting the attention of the hokage

"What is it Naruto-kun?"ask with curiosity

"Well I know how to defeat the paperwork" said Naruto with a tone that mean that he want something in change

"What is the answer Naruto I gonna give you anything that you want just say it" said the hokage with happiness

**"Come on Naruto-kun tell him what I tell you"**said Natsumy with an evil smile

"_Nat-chan is that you how can I heard you?_"thought Naruto with curiosity

**"I create a mental link between us so I can see, heard, feel, smell the same as you"**said Natsumy very happy

"_That's kinda cool_"Naruto said in thoughs

"Ok I am going to tell you" Said Naruto with a evil grin

"You can use the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu) **to help you and I want the scroll of this Jutsus don't ask me the how I now my nature but they are Futon, Katon and Doton" said Naruto with a foxy grin.

Kaze no Yaiba (Blade of Wind)

Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique)

Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)

Wind Release: Air Bullets

Fire Element; Fire Dragon Missile

Fire Element; Grand Fireball Jutsu

Fire Element; Phoenix Jutsu

Earth Element; Earth Wall

Earth Element; Earth Landslide

Earth Element; Earth Dragon Missile

"Some books of fuinjutsu, chakra control, kenjutsu, elemental chakra and chakra manipulation please and I would like to move in my parents compound before that I want to show you something but the Anbu team has to leave"said Naruto at the time that he give the list of Jutsus

Sarutobi just nod in a positive way telling the Anbu to leave, and they did.

Naruto close his eyes an the moment he opened they were metallic purple with 2 rigs and 1 Tomoe.

"You have the legendary rinnegan but also it looks like the sharingan, how did you get those eyese Naruto-kun? "the old man ask astonished from those eyes **(A/N:Natsumy tells. Naruto that he only needs to know 3 elements for now because he can use the all she don't want that he forgets some others Justus)**

"Well I get this eyes because of my family Minato Namikaze Uchiha and Kushina Uzumaki Senju the senju and the uchiha blood together and with some internal help I manage to unlock my doujutsu"said Naruto with a air of proud and determination

"What do you mean internal help?"ask sarutobi with curiosity and concern.

"Well Nat-chan A.K.A Kyuubi no Yoko is a very good friend and she is kinda cute when she is in her human form" said Naruto with a wink

Sarutobi smile at him and wave good bye

"Oh Naruto an Anbu will come here with 2 scrolls 1 will have the Jutsus that you ask and the other will have the namikaze compund so you can place it behind the hokage monument hehehe" said the hokage before he leave.

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Chapter 2 New house New Clothes**

Naruto was about to leave the hospital when an Anbu appear in front of him with 2 scrolls, then he gives them to Naruto.

"Hokage-sama want to talk to you in his office in 30 minutes"the Anbu said in a emotionless tone, waiting that he gets the scrolls.

"Hai, Anbu-san" Naruto said emotionless, taking the scrolls and putting them in his pockets and waving bye at him before he disappear

Then he start running at his apartment ignoring the glares full of hate and sadness, hate at him because he 'kill their love ones' and sadness remembering what they lost that night 5 years ago.

* * *

**==15 Minutes later==**

Naruto arrive at his apartment only to see that some villager paint

'DIE DEMON'

Naruto didn't feel good or bad about it because he didn't wore that mask anymore, he wasn't that fool that was making pranks and screaming positive bullshit, no more.

He just keep walking until he reached his keys and opened the door, looking forward with his hands on his pockets he entered his apartment, walking towards the kitchen in order to eat some ramen, go to the bathroom and , then to the Hokage mansion.

* * *

**==Meanwhile in the hokage mansion==**

Hiruzen Sarutobi the third hokage also known as the 'Professor' was looking at 3 exact copies of himself doing all the paperwork, when he heard the window open by a white haired man with 2 red lines going from his eyes to his cheeks.

"Hey sensei, how are things going on here with my godson and the kyuubi issue that is so important to leave my 'research'?" Asked the white haired man with a pervert grin.

"Jiraiya I am afraid to tell you that Naruto-kun knows who his parents were because of the Kyuubi and she wasn't that bad because she give me something that I was looking for"Explained Sarutobi with sad smile on his face.

"And what did she gave you to you to said that but first explain me how did you know that the Kyuubi is a 'she'?" Asked a very confused Jiraiya.

"Well I know that the Kyuubi is a girl because Naruto-kun explained to me and the think that they gave me was the answer of how to defeat the paperwork" State the old Hokage with some anime tears in the corner of his eyes and a small smile and a bit of proud.

Jiraiya was about to talk when they both heard a 'knock' on the door, which he replied with a 'come in' knowing who was knocking on the door.

"Hi old man did you call for me?" Said Naruto looking straight at the hokage.

"Ah, Naruto-kun yes I called you in order to meet someone" Said the third Hokage with a little smile.

"And who is this person if may ask?" Asked Naruto in a polite tone.

"The person I want you to meet is your godfather here Jiraiya of the Sannin, that came here today to meet you" State the old man with a little bit of authority in his tone.

"Really?, I am expecting that he first apologize, because of his so precious work he go away from his godson without thinking what would happen to him!." Replied Naruto with venom in his voice.

"Naruto please understand that I have to keep my spy network working for the sake of Konoha, and I can't take you with me because it was too dangerous for a new born child so please forgive me for not stay here for you and not acting like the godfather that your parents were expecting me to be." Explained Jiraiya with regret and sadness.

* * *

**End of chapter 2 **

**Sorry I take so much time before updating it.**

**I maybe add Anko to the pairing even make a harem but not YAOI sorry please review this chapter it helps so much. **

**Se ya later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I will add Anko to the story but no more girls...maybe Kurenai or Tsunade but I don't know and I am sorry for not updating the story before and I will try to update 2 chapters per month. **

**Also Anko'll be 17 when present in the story like Kurenai and Yugao**

**I don't own Naruto**

"Hey" Normal talking

_"Hey" _Normal thinking

**"Hey Kit"** Demon talking

_**"Hey Kit" **_Demon thinking

**'Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu'** Jutsu

**Chapter 3**

"Hn" Was the only answer that Jiraiya get from the boy until he heard a sight.

"I am willing to forgive but with one condition" Continue the sun-kissed boy raising his index finger waiting for an answer.

"I want you to train me so I can protect the precious people that I have and they are just two people that I would give my live those are Nat-chan and jiji maybe you but...meh"Finished the blond jinchuriki with a little smile and a sight from Jiraiya.

"Also jiji I came here to ask you if could come with me and help me buy decent clothes because they over price me or simply don't let me in"Declared Naruto with a frown and fear because of the K.I coming from the hokage and Jiraiya.

"Ok Naruto-kun just let me make some clones to finish the paperwork and we are leaving.

Creating one hand sign and saying **"Kage bunshing no Jutsu"** two more Hiruzen appear in a cloud of smoke and start working the two of them waving good bye at him.

**Time skip 15 minutes later**

Naruto and the old man were almost at the entrance of the Wolf Clan's store noticing the glares and whispers coming from the villagers towards Naruto and friendly greetings to the Third Hokage they decided to ignore them and enter to the store.

"Greetings Hokage-sama I can see who is the son of Minato and has come with you, is there something that little one needs?"Ask the owner of the store in a polite and warming tone.

"Yes we came here to buy a set of 50 kunai and 50 shurikens and maybe a katana to teach kenjutsu, besides Naruto why don't you get going to find a few casual clothes and other to go to mission and the academy." Said the hokage with a smile creating on his face because he didn't let Naruto ask about how the owner knew his father.

"Ok" Was the last thing that Naruto said before going for clothing.

"Well I am going to prepare the set of kunais an shurikens that you ask for, I will be right back in a minute" With that the owner go to the back of the store looking for a kunai holster and a pouch for shurikens.

**With Naruto 10 minutes later with new clothes**

Now Naruto was wearing black shinnobi sandals with black cargo pants with a red sash falling down his right side and two kunai holsters on each leg and one shuriken pouches, a white muscle shirt above it he had a gray jacket with a white line falling from shoulder to wrist jacket that he decided to keep it open and with the Uzumaki symbol on his back like the jounin flack jacket.

"Ok now the casual clothing" said Naruto to himself with an annoyed voice but hearing giggles in the back of his head

**5 minutes later with Naruto **

Now he was wearing a blue jacket with hood a black tight shirt and blue jeans with normal blue sandals.

**'Naru-Kun you look sooooo cute I would love to hug and kiss you all day long with those clothes' **Said a certain vixen inside Naruto's mind not resisting the urge to bother him about his new clothes and Naruto couldn't help but blush.

"Is something else that you need?" Asked the owner thinking that he forgot something."...Yeah the katana how could I forget about it" Said to himself loud enough for the to heard wile a little sweat drop form in the hokage and the kyuubi jinchuriki.

"Here you got" He said giving him the katana(A/N: Think about Sasuke katana instead of being purple is black with a white chinese dragon going around the katana's sheath.) and everything would be 35200

"Here you got 40000 ryu and keep the change, well Naruto see that maybe we're ready to go, you can show me where you will place the house to know where you are and the way there we buy vegetables and meat so you can eat healthy because we are going to train for the next eight years with the help of Jiraiya when you come come back from your training trip of one year that is going to be 12 years in the special dimension design by the ravens, if you are wondering how could that happen well your mother sign the raven summoning contract when she was a chunnin and if I am correct it should be at your parents compound." Explain the hokage recovering some air and waiting for Naruto process the information.

"...and some other jounin like Gai, Itachi, Kakashi, Kurenai, Anko and Yugao maybe help you in taijutsu, use your doujutsu, ninjutsu, evading missiles, interrogation, fuinjutsu, genjutsu, manners and basic laws of Konohagakure no Sato."

"Ok jiji I think about it and I think I will unseal the house near the lake behind the Hokage monument and about the training...when do we start?" Ask the sun kissed blond haired boy.

"Well you and Jiraiya are going to go to the dimension of crows when you have signed the contract invocation hopefully not too soon because I want to teach you the basics" Said the old hokage.

They walked in silence around the village when they heard the cry of a woman who was cornered in an alley by four drunken shinnobis who want to rape her mercilessly saying that would give what she deserved it for being the 'snake lover' or the 'traitor bitch', the hokage hurried because he knew who the people talking and feared that something bad will happen to Anko because of his former student's actions towards the village

"Ok Naruto want to see you do so against four drunken ninjas using your..." Trail off the hokage don't know the name of his surrogate grandson.

**"Naru-kun tell him that it's called Mangekyo Rinnegan"** State Natsumy inside Naruto's mind.

_'Ok thanks Nat-chan'_ Thank the young vessel.

"Hey ji-san Natsumy said that it's called the **Mangekyo Rinnegan**" Said Naruto.

"Ok now sends some chakra into your eyes and take out your katana from its sheath then attack them without killing them just try to leave them unconscious because I don't want to arrest you for killing a fellow konoha ninja" Said the hokage in a cold voice sending shivers down his spine.

"jiji you are forgetting a little and simple detail" Said Naruto

"And what would that be?" Asked the hokage without knowing for sure that was what he had forgotten.

"I'm not a ninja of Konoha and they are trying to raping one of them plus they have attacked me before so it's kind of payback" Said Naruto with a goofy smile sending shivers through the old man.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto**

"Hey" Normal talking

_"_ Normal thinking"

**"Hey Kit" Demon **talking

**"Hey Kit" Demon **thinking

**'Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu' Jutsu**

**Chapter 4**

Naruto activated his **Mangekyo Rinnegan **and start walking towards the group of drunken chunins with one hand on the handle of the sword and the other ready to intercept a blow though he were approaching in silence analyzing the situation and the way how get close to them without attracting much attention to attack by surprise before they try to rape her.

Naruto look at her and he saw very young woman who was terrified and speechless. She wore a brown trench coat that now was near to a trashcan, a short dark brown skirt above a fishnet cloth which covered the rest of her body. She had a look of pure hurt and betrayal in her eyes and her hair was a shade of purple that really looked great on her.

Seen that they were getting close to her he rus at high Jounin speed **(Because he evade the ANBU after making a joke development speed and increase his inhumane stamina if that's even possible)** knocked out one of the attackers with a powerful kick for his age in the back of the neck and so knocked out another before others realized he appeared in front of her.

Making her gasp by the speed in which it appeared and unconsciously whispered "thank you" strong enough for him to hear.

"Look what we have here the demon brat and the snake whore" Said one of the two drunken chunin.

"today is our lucky day" Replied the other not paying attention to the old man behind them.

The hokage meanwhile was very surprised to see how quickly Naruto knocked the two chunin even if they were drunk and managed to get in between the other two and Anko.

Anko could not believe it when she saw that someone was going to save her from being raped and even more to see it was a boy of 5 or 6 years but she was surprised but when he turned around to see if she was ok, she saw the purple eyes with a tomoe in each eye full of pain and sorrow as hers but multiplied but unlike her he hadn't a 'mask' to cover the pain and suffering with a different personality.

She couldn't help but notice three whiskers like marks on each cheek then it hit her who other person could have all that suffering than the Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

"You are the..." She couldn't finish the sentence because he end it for her.

"The Kyuubi brat, yeah I have heard that name and many others so you aren't different from other people that lives in this village" He finish with a emotionless face and a voice full of pain and anger.

"..." Anko didn't say anything, she saw the only one that can understand the pain and suffering from this village and she just help them.

Naruto is full of anger and his **Mangekyo Rinnegan** start spinning like mad just looking at her but in the moment he turn around to see the chunin it stop and now were two tomoes on each eye.

He began to draw his katana seeing directly to them, at the end started walking towards them with a smile a little of a maniaca making the two chunin, Naruto ran at high speed jounin and nail his katana into the chest of one of the Chunin and turned to see the other who was paralyzed in fear giving Naruto a chance to deliver a powerful kick at the jaw

"Naruto stop, they are already knocked out and one almost dead" The Professor said with a voice that didn't let any kind of disagreement.

"Hn" Is the answer that Naruto gave him, then he took out his katana from the almost dead chunin and deactivating his **Rinnegan** and giving the trench coat to Anko with a warm smile trying to calm her down.

"Hey... sorry about how I react it's hard to not explode when someone that you are trying to help think the same as the villagers" Said the rinnegan user with a frown.

"D-Do not apologize I-I'm the one who should apologize, plus I do not think like them because I saw in your eyes what I see every morning I look in the mirror but worst, how can you live with the glares and whispers from the villagers?" Ask/Declared the real Anko without the mask just a fragile, sweet, and carrying Anko.

"It's simple I once used a mask like the one you just dropped mine was happy-go-lucky cared nothing and loved the orange color and ramen, well the lucky part didn't disappear... Let's just say that Lady luck have a thing for me" Respond the sun kissed blond looking at her with a grin.

"Well lets take you home or the hospital it's on the old man over there" Naruto said pointing at the Hokage.

"Well it's all depends where little Anko-chan would like to go" Ask the Hokage

"Well I would like to go to Kurenai-chan apartment cause I was heading there because she was going to tell me something important" Anko response taping her chin thinking what was so importan.

"Hey Anko see ya in three years maybe more who knows" Said Naruto smiling.

"Why is that foxy?" Asked a very curious Anko.

"I am leaving for the next three years with my not so appreciated pervert of a sannin or my godfather choose one hebi" Said Naruto

"Hebi?" Ask Anko _"How did he know that?"_ Anko asking herself about it unconsciously

"Well you attack me with snakes one day that I said that ramen was better than anything laugh nervous Naruto.

"Very well Neko, Inu! I need you to looking after her way home from Kurenai Yuuhi I'll take Naruto to his new home and he knows who his parents were, inu go to the Namikaze residence because Naruto is going to live there" Said the old monkey putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder and using a **Shunshin no Jutsu(Body Flicker Technique) **leaving three very surprised shinobis almost without words.

**Here you go the 4 chapter is finished next chapter the training begins and the meeting with the crow clan leaders so Ja ne.**


	5. Chapter 5

**When Naruto begins his training I will skip some parts to make it faster, when Naruto returns will have a very interesting seal on him, well trained in the art of fuinjutsu with Jiraiya will learn some of the jutsu that had requested him to the hokage.**

* * *

**I don't own Naruto**

"Hey" Normal talking

"Hey" Normal thinking

**"Hey Kit"** Demon talking

**"Hey Kit"** Demon thinking

**'Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu'** Jutsu

**Chapter 5**

Our young hero appeared with the Hokage at the back of the monument, the sun didn't have set yet so there was still some light, Naruto has an emotionless expression pasted in his face thinking as he had killed a man without hesitation, worst of all is that guilt but a part of his consciousness best called Natsumy told him **that everything will be fine **or** If he does not like killing will not have much to worry, she will be to help him to overcome these problems.**

Seeing that look Sarutobi decided to comfort His surrogate grandson "Naruto this is natural in the life of a shinobi, death is always present, do not know if we will live in each mission that we as Shinobi try to complete"

"Thanks Old man I think I need to go to sleep to regain my energy but first Where to unseal the house?"- Asked the young hero

"Well I think that we could put the house near that lake,"- said the Hokage pointing a portion near the lake without too many trees surrounding it

"Ok that sounds good to me"- replied Naruto with a sleepy smile

"Well Naruto-kun stay here while I unseal the house okay"- It was a statement more than a question

Naruto just nodded as he watched him approach the lake with scroll ready for useal home.

**==With Anko at the same time==**

"Oi, Nai-chan open the door and I'm here with Neko-chan and Ero-inu, I do not like being around this pervert hurry so they can go"- Anko shouted almost desperately hitting the door causing a sweat drop from the two ANBUS and a tick mark from the one with a Inu mask.

"I'm coming I'm lifting, quiet needless to scream, she was asleep you know what time is it!?" - Scream half sleep Kurenai opening the door with her black with red roses, with her ruby eyes not entirely opened and her raven hair covering her face.

"I already know the time, was that something happened and don't want to go home, afraid to happen again"- Nervously Anko respond

"What happened to you?"- Kurenai entirely concern for her sadistic friend.

"I do not feel comfortable talking about it out here, can we stay for a while?"- Anko said wile rubbing her forearm with her hand and pointing towards the ANBU with the Neko mask.

"Sure, go sit on the couch while I make some tea"- Kurenai said as she went into the kitchen to prepare some tea for her friends

Yuugao take of her mask and ANBU clothes in the bathroom then she sat with Anko on the couch waiting for Kurenai to come with tea, ready to tell everything that happened today regarding the guys thay tried to rape her as how Naruto rescued her before they could try anything Kurenai arrived a few minutes later with three cups of tea.

"Ok, Anko tell me what happened to come to this hour?, you know that tomorrow I have an important mission" - Kurenai demanded a little annoyed Anko then started saying that four chunins attacked her in an alley trying to rape her as Naruto came out of nowhere with the Hokage and as the little jailer Kyuubi no Yoko saved her sorry ass after she said that he was the Kyuubi brat at the moment she recognize him and how he snap at that comment.

**==Meanwhile Naruto and Hiruzen==**

Naruto was inspecting his new house with his jaw getting near to the floor walking around the house...no MANSION.

It had 10 bedrooms, all with a separate bathroom and a plasma screens on each of them, an indoor onsen, a huge living room full with his parents fotos, a big kitchen, a huge dojo with various weapons on the walls and a jutsu library that's to die for and his father sealing experimental room with a safe-box that he was going to find out what is in there, when he go to his parents room he immediately hit the bed falling asleep almost instantly.

Hiruzen saw the little Naruto going from room to room to fall asleep with a chuckle turned and saw Kakashi appear in a puff of smoke.

"Hokage-sama you need something?" - Asked a happy Kakashi as he watched the son of his old sensei sleeping peacefully in the main room.

"In effect Kakashi tomorrow morning I need you to teach Naruto to manipulate his chakra and a few chakra control exercises this month because Jiraiya is going to take him to a training trip during the next 3 years"- Said 'The Professor' thinking if he could see his pseudo grandson every three months because it is a full year in the crow's dimension.**(A/N: Think like dragon ball z, the room of time instead of 1 day = 1 year / 3 months = 1 year)**.

"I understood, also Hokage-sama Neko stayed with Anko, but I must ask why Naruto's eyes changed from dark blue to metallic purple with two tomoes as a **Sharingan**?"- Wondered Kakashi, because if he remember well he saw Naruto's eyes changed at the beginning of the fight.

"The change of eye color is Naruto Kekke Genkai called Rinnegan, but is different from what I heard because it never appeared with tomoes and if my old memory doesn't fail me neither Minato-kun or Kushina-chan to have it, I do not know the powers that have this legendary Doujutsu apart from a normal Sharingan "- Said the Hokage scratching his chin.

"I understand Hokage-sama, I am going to train him during this month starting tomorrow morning, but I must ask if this is going to interrupt my ANBU duties during that time?"- Wondered /Said Kakashi towards his superior.

"In the less Kakashi-kun, it will be an S-rank mission for your team excluding Bear, because he doesn't know Naruto as well as you three, don't worry about it I may be old but my brain still working on his 100% percent, for now go and rest tomorrow come to my office to make the mission official"- State the old monkey with a chuckle.

"Hai Hokage-sama"- The answer he got from the silver haired man.

* * *

**Wow I didn't though that I would take that bunch of weeks finishing this because I had it almost ready a week later from my last chapter... well I hope you like it.**

**Ja ne.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for no updating in a long time so here I bring you a new chapter for both of my stories, obviously this first and Loving in a world full of deads the other weekend.

**I don't own Naruto **

**Chapter 6 **

**Yōso no kami: God of the elements:**

Narutostarted to wake up and the first thing he noticed was that this wasn't his apartment and there was a delicious yet strange but delicious smell coming from want he though to be the kitchen.

Quickly trying to remember what happened last night for him to be in this place when all the events of yesterday came back to him leaving him in shock, the rush of emotions that pass through his mind went from happiness, anger, guilt and leaving him with a black look on his face trying to process this the best he could... He end up doing the only thing he could do... Fainted.

**-10 minutes later-**

Kakashi entered the room that Naruto fell asleep in and he found what he though a still asleep Naruto in bed.

"I guess I have to wake him up" Kakashi said thinking a way to wake him up without scare him... Too much.

Kakashi went back to the kitchen and in les than 5 minutes came with a glass of water in hand, he took a sip of it and then he threw all the water left in the glass over Naruto waking him up immediately.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Naruto scream/asked to the silver haired man in front of him.

"Nothing is wrong with me, I came here to tell you that I already talked to Hokage-sama and we will begin your training today and that breakfast is ready but you were asleep so..." He was interrupt by Naruto's slightly irritated look.

"So you though it would be good idea to wake me up throwing a glass full of water over me... And if you ask me I think that something's wrong with you" Naruto said not looking at the man in front of him.

"Well, first I was going to call your name till you wake up but then I got an epiphany about a giant and wise tiger told me how I should wake you up with a glass of water... And no, I don't think that there's something wrong with me" Kakashi explained looking proud at his big and useless excuse.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say... But I still think that there's something wrong with you... Haven't you seen your hair, I mean is all silver and spiky like if it was trying to defeat gravity" Naruto said putting his hands up at Kakashi's hair almost trying to pull it down.

"Well if you haven't noticed your hair is spiky too"

"At least mine has a normal color"

"... Well blondie, we can discus this for hours buuuut breakfast is ready and we have a lot of things to do today so hurry up" Said Kakashi walking out of the room.

**-****A breakfast and a shower later****-**

We find Naruto and Kakashi in the compound private training ground.

"Well since you already unlock your chakra we are going to find how much you have so sit down and meditate until you feel a warm sensation washing all over you then imagine that your pushing it out until I tell you to stop, understood?" Kakashi ask in a sensei like mode, then proceeded to sit down over a branch of a tree near Naruto and pull out one of his favorite orange book and start reading it.

Naruto nod and start doing what he was told to do, after twenty minutes or so he felt that warm sensation wash all over himself as if it was covering him, he began to panic when he tried to push it out but nothing happened.

**"Stay calm, don't let the emotions overwhelms you, you need to stay focus, try to focus that warm feeling in one point and then push it out" **Natsumy said trying to help Naruto out.

_'Good morning to you too Sumy-chan, thanks for the tip' _Naruto said greeting the Vixen inside him.

**"Hmph I should be angry at you for ignoring me this morning when the cyclops waken you up"** Natsumy said in mock anger towards him.

_'Hush you... We'll end this conversation later for now I have to do what the cyclops told me' _Naruto said trying to sound angry and focused on it.

**"Hn"** Was the only answer he got.

Naruto started putting the warm energy around his body in his stomach trying to form a circle around it, after a few minutes of it he push it out all of it at once.

Kakashi looked at Naruto in awe, he wasn't expecting him to have so much chakra in him almost jounin level.

"T-t-that's enough Naruto, I've already measure up your chakra and I think you need a lot of chakra control techniques for you to do most of the academy techniques... So we'll begin with this leaf, put it in you forehead and use your chakra to keep it there" Kakashi explained trying to cover the pride he felt for his sensei's son.

"Ok Kakashi-sensei"

With that he start doing what his sensei told him, but at the same time he was receiving tips on how to do it from Natsumy.

**-3 hours later-**

Naruto wasn't having much trouble after he managed to keep the leaf in his forehead but every thing change when Natsumy told him to add more leafs in different parts of his body.

Now he was trying to keep himself focus in 5 different parts of his body while channeling chakra.

Kakashi just sat there with wide eyes looking at the focus the small child was showing.

**-With Hiruzen at the hokage tower-**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was a man that many consider friendly almost as a grandfather but when it comes to the security of his village or someone in it he would become serious and cunning, now he was thinking about yesterday events including a blond boy and a red kitsune.

_'Maybe there's nothing wrong with the fox but I better be save than sorry, Kakashi can train Naruto and at the same time keep an eye for him... Now the only thing is how am I going to explain the council that Naruto disappear when he does? Hmm..."_ Hiruzen kept wandering about many things while 2 of his clones were doing all the paperwork.

**-With Naruto and Kakashi-**

Well Naruto I think that you already had enough for today so go and get a shower I'm going to report your progress with Hokage-sama then we will eat" Kakashi just received a tiered nod and a grumble from Naruto's stomach.


	7. Sorry

**Well guys I'm sorry for not updating any of my two fics but i simply can't keep writing them... I'm sorry if I'm disappointing someone... For any one that wants to adopt any of my fics feel free to send me a private message... Once again I'm sorry and thanks for the comprehension.**


End file.
